


Kissed By The Whip

by Lisa_Frank



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Raphael (TMNT), Breathplay, Clothing, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence (Mild), Dominate, Dominate Leo - Freeform, Dubious Leonardo, Established couple, Forced, Hitting, In Love, Inspired by Music, Kinky, Leonardo Top, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, References lots of Kinks, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Throat Play, Two Shot, role play, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Frank/pseuds/Lisa_Frank
Summary: After Leonardo snaps in a sewer tunnel, Raphael begins to introduce kinkier things into their sex life. Somehow he manages to talk Leonardo into role play - one where Leonardo is incharge of Raphael. Where he has to force Raphael into submission and teach him lesssons when needed.





	Kissed By The Whip

Kissed By The Whip 

_**Warning =** This story is filled with consensual sex however references kinks or displays of affection that are depicted or expressed through/as violence. _  
_**Song Recommendations =** Dirt by Depeche Mode / Closer by Nine Inch Nails / The Bondage Song (Unchained Mix) by London After Midnight_  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1 | Snapped

“Are you sure about this?”  


Raphael looked up at him with serious conviction, the gold in his eyes shimmering brightly. Leonardo’s jaw tightened at the sight, beak smoothing out into a firm line.

They had always made banter about their personality traits. They had done it all through their childhood when being a brother had been just that. Through intimacy, they slowly learnt what laid underneath the surface: dark desires influenced by character traits.

In time as they learnt more about one another the banter regarding Raphael’s hot-headedness, and the banter behind Leonardo’s controlling nature, became darker, deeper and private.

Leonardo was always pushing Raphael’s buttons. Getting his young brother to do the simple things he asked him to do always brought a level of satisfaction that left him feeling warm.

Raphael enjoyed pushing Leo into a corner. Influencing him into the most un-Leo of decisions. He always tried to bend him as far as he could in hopes he might just snap.

They both loved the complications their push and pull introduced. They always teased one another of these truths. When passion and blood would overcome them, these desires slipped out their beaks in naughty words that held naughtier promises.

However, they never acted out on these promises; going no further than dirty talk and the occasional hard bite. For Leonardo feared loss of respect and Raphael had too much pride.

That was until one stormy encounter not too long in the past. Leonardo had been so **angry** at him. Angrier than he had been in a very long time. Firstly, Raphael disobeyed his father and snuck out up-top, secondly, he attracted the attention of 20 Purple Dragon members and thirdly, a group of patrolling Foot Ninja.

All while nursing a broken arm.

The moment Leonardo had noticed Raphael’s escape he made chase for his brother. He had been fuming. When Leo discovered Raphael was attempting to fight off a hoard of enemies, he was even more aggravated.

Finding reprieve in a slimy sewer tunnel the two turtles took the time to catch their breaths. All while Leonardo boiled. They had barely escaped with their shells. Raphael wasted no time before he began to argue. Nothing new or unexpected yet in that moment it had been far too much for Leonardo. With a snarl, he slammed his younger brother into the tunnel wall. Raphael’s broken arm rattled.

Offended, provoked and ready to call his big brother the worst word possible, Raphael opened his wide mouth in an ugly fashion. Having enough of this attitude, Leonardo moved without thinking. He pressed hard against his brother, forcing his shell into the brick wall. When Raphael went to swear again Leonardo’s hand wrapped around Raphael’s throat. He pushed against it, the pads of his fingers forcing his bottom jaw up into his top.

Shocked and silenced Raphael seemed to sober up. When he lifted his hand to touch his brother’s arm, he felt Leonardo squeeze a second time.

Raphael stilled instantly, and Leo could see the warning signs in Raphael’s fearful eyes. Claustrophobia. Raph’s blood went cold quickly. His chest heaved as he tried to read his older brother’s void expression.

_“Leo--??!”_

He was cut off again by another squeeze. It was gentler, his grip loosened, but it did little to calm his alarm. The eyes staring at him were dark and heavy. Groaning at the touch his adams-apple shifted beneath Leo’s palm.

_“Shut up Raphael.”_

Leonardo ordered, voice deep with arousal. It was then Raphael realised he too was aroused. When big brother leaned in to kiss at his collarbone and bite down Raphael seemed to fall apart. Needy obedience replaced fear. For a split second Leonardo felt as if he was being forced to dominate. Whilst he continued to explore his brother, he kept his hand wrapped round the curve of his throat, and applied pressure every now and then.

The journey home was hard to remember for both of them. They offered no explanation for Raphael’s now even more broken arm when Donatello interrogated them. They did not talk about what had happened when they reached the privacy of Leonardo’s bedroom either. Leonardo was overwhelmed by guilt and Raphael embarrassed because Leo did little to hide his uneasiness. So, they carried on as if nothing happened.

As time went on Leonardo’s guilt reached new heights. He wanted to apologise more and more. When he looked back on the memory, as hot and new as it had been, it had also been a very _unloving_ thing to have done. In that moment Raphael had been the centre of his focus, the cause of his anger. Leo had been bent back as far as he could bend and then he had snapped. There was no romantic notion in his fingertips when they’d touched his younger brother’s throat. It had been about controlling Raphael, Raphael who always fought against every single command.

He felt guilty. Like he had let him down.

Nervous and shaky Leo approached his lover and broached the subject for the first time. Raphael’s reaction brought a wave of joyful confusion.

_“Relax fearless,”_ he said.

_“Ya could neva force me into somethin’ I didn’t really want.”_

He was nonchalant as ever. In fact, he seemed curious even, letting little things slip out. How he had liked seeing this other side of Leonardo. How he might like to do something _similar_ again. Those admissions made Leo’s shell hum.

Not long afterwards they could be found rough housing on Raph’s bedroom floor. Leo being ever careful of his partner’s no longer cast but still fragile arm. Soon playful wrestling lead to suggestive tugging. Limbs began to slide against one another. Beaks pressed into softer spots, tongues tracing the scales beneath.

Fearless had been licking up the side of his neck when the hothead moaned. Arching his head as far back as he could Raphael offered another groan of encouragement. His knee’s started to spread a little, thighs lifting to wrap around Leo’s sides. Leonardo became hyper aware of the small act of submission. An invitation he would bottom for the night. It wasn’t out of character, yet Leo always felt prideful when it happened.

Pushing up into his brother’s groin Raphael began to gyrate. Leo in turn bit down on the skin between neck and shoulder lost in his own sensual thoughts. He loosened his beak to lick at the marks and hummed against Raph’s skin. When Raphael’s arm started to move downwards it grabbed his brother’s fogged attention.

When he realised what his brother was doing Leonardo froze, body running cold with worry.

Softly churring Raph reached for Leonardo’s hand and brought it up to the other side of his own neck, pressing Leo’s fingers against the curve of his throat, placing his palm down just above the centre of his collar bone. Raphael’s needy growl made Leo’s heart restart. He glanced to the side, looking at where his hand had been placed, feeling an uneasiness begin to form deep within himself.

Biting the bullet, he slid his thumb towards the centre of Raph’s neck and pressed down hard on his adams-apple. The churr he let out rumbled against Leo’s skin. Feeling more confident he gently tightened his hold and safely squeezed.

Raphael’s response was immediate. His body began to arch, head pushing further back into the bedding as his eyes fluttered to a close. The hand that was once on Leo’s shell now loosely hanging off Leo’s wrist.

Leonardo applied more pressure to his next squeeze and Raphael dropped down; his erection sliding against his big brother’s thigh.

He froze again, no longer fearless, but a mixture of arousal and worried wonder. The hot-head’s needy growl thawed his brothers body, encouraging him to press on. With a shaky breath he tightened his grip, digging the pads of his fingers into the groove just below Raph’s jawline.

The rest was a complete blur.

He remembered opening his eyes post-orgasm, seeing Raphael below him still enduring his own high. He was churring, splattered withsweat and cum and god knew what – a complete mess of the turtle Leonardo was so accustomed to. Staring Leonardo came to the realisation he had unlocked a dangerous bout of curiosity within his little brother.

Things changed quickly after that. While love still lingered in their coupling there was always something new. Raphael would ask for things, perking up when he got his older brother a little bit to excited. When Raphael asked him to comply, cock in his hand leaking and chest heaving, Leonardo could not in good conscious deny him.

It started off small and reasonable. Hickeys in embarrassingly visible places; harder bites in softer areas; their bandana’s used as makeshift blindfolds. Raphael encouraging Leo to use far dirtier language they were used to. And whilst Leonardo, a turtle who was more often than not verbally polite to his brother during their sexual escapades, complied with every demand, he found Raphael’s list to be endless.

Things started to get a little more serious when Raphael asked Leo to spank him. Specifically, when he _refused_ to _comply._ While it sent warning sparks off somewhere in his brain Leonardo continued to indulge in his brother’s more kinky requests.

Then the orgasm denial incident had occurred. Raphael’s fingers curling tightly round the based of Leo’s cock without permission, starving him of release. An unexpected but strangely welcomed turn of events.

But then Raphael sat Leonardo down seriously one night asking for something specific. More specific than any other request: a fantasy he really wished to make a reality, even if only once. One he’d been harbouring the last few months. The longer Raphael eagerly described what he’d like to happen, or more so specifically how he wanted Leonardo to act, the more Leo became nervous.

The details were **too** detailed.

When Leonardo thought about Raphael, he thought about _Raphael._ Having him was a fantasy itself – one he loved but found little time to think of now that he had him. There was no need to imagine exotic fantasies when he could have him any time any place. There had never been a thought that it might be different for Raphael. Yet strangely he wasn’t surprised. His un-easiness was based on the knowledge of where these sudden desires had come from. A slip up Leonardo still wasn’t over despite their reassurances.

This request was leaps ahead of what Raphael had been originally asking. As if sensing his partners agitation, Raphael did his best to reassure him.

_“Leo babe,”_ he had cooed, rubbing up and down his forearm. _“You’re over thinking it bro…”_

Thirty more minutes and Leonardo found himself wrapped right around Raphael’s finger, eager to agree despite his reservations.

The more time he spent avoiding the current situation by reminiscing on how he got here, the harder it was to ignore what was right in front of him staring up. Being in control of something so controversial was fresh and new; Leo had never felt more nervous.

Resting on his knees, thighs as wide as they would allow, Raphael held his bound wrists against his crotch. Leo’s face lingered on the right arm suddenly worrying about if it was healed enough. He avoided looking into the gold excited eyes patiently staring back.

Every time his younger brother fidgeted the material on his legs rubbed awkwardly and the circular zip above his collarbone jingled merrily. The noises made Leo’s stomach twist and tighten. Every time he exhaled, he felt his own outfit tug and pull upwards.

They weren’t wearing anything special: just their usual ninja outfits. Strong, thick, elastic… Black fitted one pieces that helped them blend into the dark and protect the softer parts of their shell. Except these suits were **tight.** Raphael did not sew. He would also bet what little he owned Casey Jones did not either. The embarrassing notion that April probably tightened these suits fluttered by. He tried to ignore it, but the sexy scratchy sounds of leather and rubber kept reminding him.

He could smell himself. Smell Raphael. See him shudder as he waited.

He craved intimacy with Raphael more than anything. But this was no romantic ceremony. It was dark, violent and **dirty.** The longer he waited the more the seedy reality of what was to come sank in. Somewhere deep inside he wondered if this would damage their relationship. Would giving Raphael what he so desperately wanted soften his feelings for him?

He heard a feral sound but couldn’t figure out who had let it out. Leo became hyper aware of the short handled whip in his hands, no longer than his forearm. He lowered his head to look at the dangling skin strips. Questions on what would be considered ‘domestic violence’ bleeding through as he twisted the whip in his fingers.

“Leo…”

Raphael’s needy voice shattered the silence. It drew Leo’s gaze into his. His plastron bobbed up and down with each heavy breath.

“Leo, **_please_** _…”_

****

Another desperate plea that reminded Leonardo just how much **Raphael** wanted this. How much he has **pushed** for this. The excitement he had verbally displayed when Leonardo had agreed. How they had set rules, more so for Leo’s sake, to protect them from any ill actions. Sinking into his lover’s sun kissed irises Leonardo regained the bravado had had spent years acquiring. The worry slipped off his face and was replaced with an unreadable glare that made Raph shudder.

“Fine.”

The one worded response was unimpressed, irritated even. It was spoken with authority that demanded respect. Raphael churred with gratitude, shuffling in his spot. Leo began to clear his mind, find his focus. He had to keep this tone up, this performance, for the rest of the game.

Raphael has asked for that.

There were to be no sweet nothings. No give; only take. If things got too out of hand, there were safe words. ‘Banana’ for a momentary break or ‘Michelangelo’ to stop all together. Leonardo trusted his younger brother to use them.

Twisting the fake leather handle of the short handled whip a second time, Leonardo lifted up his foot and hooked it under his brother’s bound wrists, lifting them. The hot-head’s confidence suddenly shied away, and his eyes dropped to the floor. Leo could see the tightness of Raph’s untucked erection beneath the rubber. A stripe of light curved around it. The painful expression Raph made as he fidgeted once more was some what rewarding.

Leaning forward one of his free fingers snagged the circular zip and begun to pull upwards.

“Come.”

He commanded.

“Follow.”

Raphael obliged. Short frustrated noises left him as he was forced to move quicker than his bindings and erection would allow. Leo lead him in a circular motion towards the edge of the bed. When he sat down and spread his thighs, he pulled his brother in close to his groin. Finger slipping free of the ring, it hovered upwards so that his hand could slide along the back of Raph’s skull. With noticeable force Leo pushed his brother’s head down against his crotch till it was just over his clothing. Raph groaned, feeling the heat from his brother’s body warm his cheeks.

Leonardo became silent, patiently watching as if he expected something. Some unspoken order he expected Raphael to carry out. He pushed his face forward so that his lips could graze his big brother’s bulge, but Leo apparently did not like that. Without any warning, he re-snagged the ring and pulled it violently backwards. Raph’s head moved with it, the rim of the collar digging into his throat. Angry at the unexpected shock Raphael’s glare shot upwards.

“What da fuc—”

Brother’s dark displeased eyes stopped him. Dark and sharp edged, full of irritated disappointment, his mouth a thin angry line.

Raphael swallowed his complaint, a sudden shame over coming him. Remembering the role he had asked Leo to let him take, he settled into his silence and waited with worry, trying to not become to excited by the impending punishment.

For a brief moment Raphael reminded Leonardo of a dog whining up at his master, begging for forgiveness with soft eyes. It amused him.

“Ask.”

Raph’s eyes widened and his face puffed out in response. When he had explained that he wanted Leonardo to dominate him, to influence him and push him into compliance, he had been unsure of what that would actually be like outside of his fantasy. He had not expected Leonardo to become too domineering right away.

Raphael’s natural rebellious nature bubbled within. He wanted to tell his lover to shove it, but the excitement kept it from spilling out. Leonardo was wearing his ‘fearless’ face. Every order was to be followed no exceptions. He found himself torn between two options. Give in right away and _ask,_ or push Leonardo’s buttons and risk whatever was coming to be even more restrictive? He couldn’t help himself. He wanted to submit – to be forced against his natural impulses. To be at big brothers mercy, caving under his expectations.

The restriction around Raph’s dick was nearly unbearable. He was overly excited even before the day had even started. Constantly overworking his brain with thoughts about all the things Leonardo could do and all the things he wouldn’t do.

Leonardo’s face shifted at the disobedient silence, eyes turning into mere slits. The amusement was gone.

“ **Ask**.”

_(oh god oh god oh god yes)_

How long had he wanted to hear Leonardo’s officer voice in the context of sex? That voice strong as the steel he commanded.

A loud churr erupted the younger brothers chest, his gaze hypnotised by big brother’s imprisoned erection. When he tried to force the words out, a combination of both options he’d been torn between, more noises dripped out.

Leo leant forward, griping the side of Raph’s jaw as if it might force the words out. “Please Leo,” he rasped, leaning into the hand and nuzzling. His eyes fell shut, the sting of humiliation making his face hot. “ **Please.** ”

Leo made another displeased noise, grip hardening, fingers pushing into the skin at uncomfortable angles.

“Please what?”

The natural kindness of his voice was absent.

“Please… Give me, your cock…”

He groaned as one of Leonardo’s gloved fingers entered his mouth and pulled the corner of his beak out to the side. The other hand slipped round the side of his crown, fingertips sinking into the skin as he titled his brother’s head upwards and back.

“Do you really think that was acceptable?”

He then pushed Raphael’s face all the way forwards, forcing the side of his face to slide against his bulge.

“When I say **_ask_** that means you **_ask_** ,”

Raphael gave a wonton whine, the sound breaking halfway through.

“You do not demand, you **_beg,_** ”

Leo lifted his hips, rolling them to grind against his brother’s cheek as his continued to force the face against him. Heavy desperate ‘ _nhgs’_ escaping Raph, his words hard to decipher from the churrs. They vibrated against Leo’s clothed penis.

_(god leo fuck)_

“I am only going to say it one more time Raphael.”

The whip once forgotten lashed down, slapping the outer back of Raphael’s thighs.

**_“Ask.”_ **

****

_(yes yes yes)_

****

A defeated rumble escaped Raphael and fear flashed through Leo’s mind, breaking his character driven daze – had he gone a little too far so soon? But no safe word escaped Raphael. Instead he turned to his face to meet the centre of Leo’s groin, mouth parting as his tongue slipping out to paint a long strip along his clothing. He tried to trace the curve of his brother’s penis as best as he could.

“Please Leo, can I suck your cock? Please??”

Leonardo looked down at him with genuine surprise. He didn’t know it would be that easy to make Raph compliant.

He pressed his palm against Raph’s forehead, forcing him up enough so that Leo could unzip himself. Raphael pushed against the hand, desperate to continue his service.

“That’s a good little brother.” Leo praised; voice worryingly deep.

* * *

_**Author's Note** _

_Hi! I have been writing one/two-shots in between big stories and drawings in my spare time to keep up writing and prevent any blockages. This was something I really enjoyed and actually managed to finish! It was incrediablly long, so I have split it into two chapters and will be prioritising the spicier second chapter the next week or so!  
_

_Thank you for reading - Please leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed this! :)_


End file.
